


Baby You're No Good

by charlottebecky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, I know it's a cursed ship but god it's my fave, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: She was Charlotte’s boss and she was out of order. She was Charlotte’s boss and she’s the big boss’ daughter. She’s Charlotte’s boss and yet somehow Charlotte was at her door again, after debating once or twice, but she knew because she was weak, she could not control her feelings. Or at least her raging hormones. Hormones. Like a fucking teenager.





	Baby You're No Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i wrote this but i have a ship and i cannot go back

It shouldn’t have been hard. The night had started normally. Charlotte had gone drinking and dancing with her friends after what seemed like an endless night on RAW. Talent hung with talent, the higher-ups kept to themselves. So why was Stephanie at the hotel bar that night, drinking it up with the wrestlers? 

So technically Stephanie had started all this.  

Charlotte wasn’t born yesterday. She had noticed Stephanie eyeing her during shows, hugging her at any chance, placing a hand here and there on her waist, laughing at whatever lame joke Charlotte was saying. Charlotte had grown up watching Stephanie visit their house occasionally, and of course whenever she went to live shows Stephanie always took care of her, made sure she was entertained. Charlotte wasn’t about to let this little weakness she had casually nurtured for Vince’s daughter develop into something more, because that was fucking dangerous. Becky had told her a million times every time she caught the blonde staring at Stephanie. _I know Becky, you don’t have to tell me,_ Charlotte had said.

 But now Charlotte had a couple of drinks in her. She was tired, she was the RAW Women’s Champion. Stephanie was the RAW Commissioner. She had drafted Charlotte in early. Stephanie in a way _wanted_ Charlotte, right? She always felt like the teacher’s pet whenever Stephanie was around because Stephanie loved taking care of people, and Charlotte enjoyed the attention.

Speaking of paying Charlotte attention, Stephanie was sitting at the bar nodding to something Xavier said, and Charlotte could not help but stare at her. She just looked so carefree, not like her usual commissioner self. She had taken the suit off and put on a strapless dress. Her breasts were highlighted in her outfit and somehow it brought out her eyes. 

“Careful, Flair,” Sasha warned. 

“I’m not going to do anything,” Charlotte said, focusing her attention back to Bayley and Sasha as they were going on about the night’s RAW.

Charlotte wouldn’t have looked again, if she hadn’t felt Stephanie’s eyes fall on her in the first place. They were piercing on to her skin, as if Stephanie could see right through her. She was being tested and she knew she had to pass. But she wasn’t sure if passing meant giving in and walking over to Stephanie or sitting still and not making a move. Charlotte’s thighs were aching. She had always noticed how long and beautiful Stephanie’s fingers were. What wouldn’t she give to have them inside her.

Before Charlotte could make up her mind on what to do, Stephanie got up.

“Guess my night’s done,” Stephanie said, a little too loudly because Charlotte could definitely hear her loud and clear above the noise. “Goodnight, see you around!”

“Night boss,” a chorus of drunk wrestlers’ voice rang around the room.

 Charlotte could have sworn Stephanie looked at her and made a point to keep holding the eye contact. Stephanie raised an eyebrow. As if she had thrown in a challenge. Charlotte felt a knot in her stomach. She was being tested.  
It had been so long since she had got some. Ever since she and Becky broke up and Becky had been sent to Smackdown, Charlotte didn’t really have eyes for anyone. And now suddenly her body longed for Stephanie McMahon of all people.

She was Charlotte’s boss and she was out of order. She was Charlotte’s boss and she’s the big boss’ daughter. She’s Charlotte’s boss and yet somehow Charlotte was at her door again, after debating once or twice, but she knew because she was weak, she could not control her feelings. Or at least her raging hormones. _Hormones._ Like a fucking teenager.

She stood there for a few minutes, debating whether to knock. Just when she decided she had to be strong and decided to head the other way, the door opened.

“Not gonna come in?” Charlotte heard the low voice behind her that she was all too familiar with. “What – you’ve been standing here for the last five minutes admiring the decoration on the door?”

Charlotte turned around. 

“I-um,” Charlotte said. “I was just-“

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain anything,” Stephanie said. Boy that dress made her look so damn good.

 “You’re probably going to bed anyway right?” Charlotte said. “We don’t need to hang out or-“

“Hang out?” Stephanie asked. “What are you a teenager?”

Apparently. 

“No I mean um,” Charlotte said.

 “We shouldn’t chit chat in the hallway,” Stephanie said. “Come in.”

“Okay,” Charlotte said, as she walked inside the lion’s den. Stephanie placed her hand gently on Charlotte’s waist as Charlotte closed the door. Shivers ran down Charlotte’s spine as she felt herself pushed against the door, Stephanie’s lips on her. 

She was going to hell for this. This was wrong on so many levels. But goddammit, it felt so good.

 


End file.
